Unloved and Searching
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Will Lo ever find someone to love her like he did?
1. They're So Getting Married

A/N: Okay. This is the sequel to 'Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano' and it's probably going to be a ONESHOT because I really like how the story ended. It basically depends on if I can come up with anymore really good ideas and what the reviewers think. You should probably read the prequel. It will be less confusing if you do.

Background:

This takes place about 10 years after LLGM. Lo, Tabby, Justin, Lexis, Mike, Tara, and Stacie are 27, Jess and Rory are 46, and Lorelai and Luke are 62. Richard and Emily have passed. Mike and Lexis got married and are the only ones to have tied the knot between the friends. Lo, Justin, and Tabby are single and live together in an apartment in New York. Stacie and Tara are dating their managers. They both travel around the US doing commercials for different products.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

"Ms. Mariano," Lucy Dunfield started, "is it true that you have written 4 books, one of which with your mother?"

"Yes," Lo started, "The one I wrote with my mother is my personal favorite. It shows how much love I grew up with, but also the hardships we went through together."

"Now, everybody's asking the same question about your first book, _Small Town Lives Collide_," Cindy said.

"What's that?" Lo chuckled.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"How do you mean?"

"The story…the characters; they seemed so real. Were they? Was it a true story?" Lucy leaned in as the audience fell into a hushed silence awaiting her answer to the inevitable question.

"I'd like to read you a passage from that book if I could. Maybe it will answer your question," Lo smiled warily and waited for someone to hand her a copy of her beloved book.

"Of course," Lucy hastily searched the table for the book and handed it to its author.

Lo flipped through her book to a particular page and cleared her throat, "No one ever told me that I couldn't be whomever I wanted to be or do what I wanted, but no one ever told me that I could either. I may have been book smart, but I was a naïve child with no real outlook on my world. As soon as my fantasy was shattered I broke down. As soon as I found my parents, my walls burned and my heart ached. At first, unbeknownst to anyone around me at the time, I was furious with the adults around me. One had taken me away from my parents; the other two were the parents that gave up on me. That was my naïve outlook on what was happening around me."

Most of the crowd had tears in their eyes and Lucy was seated on the edge of her chair, riveted.

"The reality of the situation at hand was that the parents that I was taken away from were ready to embrace me and the woman who tried to protect us from struggle and hardship was ready to let me go. I hadn't realized this until the devastating tragedy of my ex-boyfriend dying. That was the end of the line for any innocence I had left. That was the point in my world where the fairytale ended and the reality began. That was when I learned to love what I had and never forget to cherish the time I had with the ones I loved. From that moment on, I was embarking on the rockiest roller coaster I had ever been on: my life," Lo finished and looked up from her book and out into the crowd.

Most audience members were crying, Lucy was sitting stunned in her chair and Lo, herself, was about ready to cry.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucy started, "I think we have our answer. This story, beloved by many, was the true-life story of one Lora Mariano," Lucy stated.

Lo smiled slightly and nodded, "I was taught to write about what I knew. When I started writing the only thing I knew of was love and pain and how they coincided. Other than that, I knew that for a long time I hadn't lived in the reality of the world, but in my own little pain free fantasy," Lo explained.

"I see, so all of the characters, they're real?" Lucy questioned.

"Every single one of them, although with different names," Lo confessed.

"So, Lauren, Rachel and Jake Miller are you and your parents?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes," Lo smiled and looked out at her mother and father in the crowd.

"Your other books, are they real too?" Lucy questioned.

"The book I wrote with my mother, _Mother,_ _Daughter Tails of Different Worlds_, was based on my mother's life before I happened and my life after I was taken. My second book, _Photographs of a Teenage Heartbreaker_, was loosely based on my love life, mostly on the boys whose hearts I broke back in my day. Finally, my last book, _Unloved and Pain Free_, wasn't based on anything in my life besides the feelings I had when certain things happened to me," Lo explained.

"I see," Lucy said, "Well, we're going to have to take a commercial break," she started with a smile as she turned to a camera, "This is Lucy Dunfield here with Lora Mariano, more questions will be asked, when we come back!" Lucy and Lo smiled at the camera and then dropped them when they were told they were off-air.

"I can't believe everything in that book is real!" Lucy exclaimed to her old rival.

"Lucy, how could you not know?" Lo asked incredulously, "You were in the book! Not to mention Tony and a whole bunch of people from Woodbridge."

"You didn't use anyone's real names Lo; they could have been anyone," Lucy defended herself.

"Well, the whole book is true," Lo crossed her arms and looked out at the crowd.

"We're back on in 5…4…3…2…1," a man said from off set. Lucy and Lo set themselves up plastering smiles to their faces and sitting up straight.

"We're back New York and waiting for your calls," Lucy said, "You call and you can ask Lora a question."

"Hannah B. from Baltimore, Maryland," a voice said into Lucy's ear.

"We have Hannah B. from Baltimore, Maryland with us. Hannah, what is your question?" Lucy asked.

"I was just wondering if in your first book, the part where you say that you were sold to your great-grandmother's maid; is that really true?" Hannah asked.

"Absolutely," Lo answered, "I never met my parents until I was 16."

"Wow," Hannah gushed.

"Yeah, my life was very complicated," Lo smiled and waited for the next question.

"We're now talking to Dean F. from New Haven, Connecticut, Dean, what do you have to ask Ms. Mariano?" Lucy smiled.

Lo froze at the name Dean and waited for voice confirmation of her father's worst enemy, Dean Forrester.

"How're your parents Lo?" Dean asked.

"What do you want Dean?" Lo narrowed her eyes.

Dean was going to answer, but was quickly cut off by Lucy, "And now we'll take questions from the audience!"

The talk show went without a hitch after the Dean encounter. It was now 12 o'clock in the afternoon and Lo was on her way to meet her family and friends outside the studio after a long morning.

Lo walked lazily over to her group.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said and went to hug her grandchild.

"Hey Gran," Lo sighed and leaned into her grandmother's touch.

Lo sighed, "I can't believe him."

"If I ever see him I'm going to kick his ass," Jess said.

"I can't believe I ever went out with him," Rory quipped.

"Where's Tabby and Justin?" Lo asked curiously, pulling away from her grandmother's embrace.

"Trying to round up your little monster," Lexis answered, holding David, her 3-year-old son on her hip.

"She didn't want to leave when you went off the stage," Mike explained.

Lo smiled, "So, they'll be here any minute then?"

"Yup," Lexis and Mike chorused.

"And Tara and Stacie are in Orlando right?" Lo questioned.

"Yes, they called to tell you that they watched and you looked great. They said you handled yourself amazingly," Lexis recited back to Lo.

"They would say that," Lo laughed and then heard tiny footsteps.

"MOMMY!" a little girl with chestnut locks in pigtails and bright blue eyes came running to Lo.

"Hey baby!" Lo knelt down and scooped the girl up into her arms when she reached her.

"You looked pretty on stage!" the little girl told her mom.

"Did I?" Lo chuckled and looked beyond the girl at her two best friends.

"Hey Cheerio," Tabby said.

"Hey Fruit Loop," Lo answered.

"Mommy?" the little girl said.

"Yes Stevie?" Lo smiled down at her daughter.

"Why does Aunt Tabitha call you Cheerio?" Stevie's brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side.

"Because we're silly!" Lo answered.

"Otay," Stevie said and wiggled out of her mother's grasp, "Uncle Justin," she whined and tugged on Justin's pants.

"Yes, sweetie?" Justin smiled down at his godchild.

"Up," Stevie said.

Justin chuckled and leant down to pick her up.

"Let's go home," Lo said.

"Let's," they all agreed.

"Wait, which home?" Mike asked.

"Mine," Lo answered.

"Alright."

The group headed towards the subway to take it back to Lo's apartment in Manhattan. The group consisted of Lo, Rory, Jess, Lo's daughter Stevie, Lorelai, Luke, Tabby, Justin, Mike, Lexis, and their son David. Once they had entered Lo's apartment, she collapsed on the couch. Stevie squirmed out of Tabby's arms and ran to her mother, repeating her actions. Granted a tad slower; she did have to climb up onto the couch first. She was only 2 years old. Everybody laughed at the little girl and found their own seats.

"That was exhausting," Lo breathed, "Gramps," she said, referring to Luke, "can you make some lunch?"

Luke grunted in response.

"Pretty please Gramps? I am so hungry," Lo whined.

"I guess," Luke smiled slightly and set off to the kitchen.

"So, how many phone calls do you think I'll get for interviews?" Lo asked.

"20 zillion," Lorelai quipped.

"My thoughts exactly," Rory agreed.

"Ditto," Tabby piped in.

"What do you think baby girl?" Lo asked Stevie.

"20 gazillion billion," Stevie answered.

"I think you're right Stevie," Justin smiled at her.

Stevie smiled back and cuddled closer to her mom with a yawn.

"Hunnie, why don't you and Stevie go into Stevie's room and lay down," Lexis suggested to her son David.

"Otay mommy," David said and went over to Stevie and tugged on her arm.

"Where you takin' me Davie?" Stevie asked drowsily.

"To your room. Mama says that we needs to lay down," Davie answered.

"'Kay," Stevie said, leaning on Davie.

"They are _so_ getting married," Lexis gushed as she watched her son and best friend's kid walk down the hall.

"Probably," Lo laughed.

"Definitely," Tabby quipped.

"Is mommy ever going to get married?" Rory piped in.

"I thought you were," Lo joked.

"Mhm," Rory said.

"I don't know mom," Lo sighed and looked down.

"Aw, babe, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to be happy," Rory insisted as she went over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Lo.

"I know," Lo sighed, "I just wish it was easier to find someone that can really love me for who I am. Not because I'm a best-selling author, not because I have a kid, not because my parents are Marianos or Gilmores and not because I'm pretty."

"You'll find him baby. Soon enough, when you least expect it, a guy is going to slip into your life and you'll just feel this amazing connection with him. You'll never want to let him go and that's when you'll know that he's the one," Rory whispered to her in comfort.

"Promise?" Lo whispered back.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Rory assured.

"Okay, I guess I have to believe you. You are my mother," Lo tried to play it off as a joking matter.

"It's okay to be upset," Tabby tried.

"No, it's not okay to be upset anymore. My time to be upset was over when Stephanie Leigh Gilmore Mariano was born," Lo reasoned.

"That's not true," Jess insisted.

"It has to be," Lo looked her father in the eye and walked off to her bedroom just as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Lexis answered.

"Hey Lex, is Lo there?" Jimmy Forrester asked.

"Sure, one minute," Lexis said, "LO!"

"What?" Lo called form her bedroom where she was changing.

"Jimmy's on the phone," Lexis called back.

"Okay," Lo said and picked up the phone in her bedroom, "Got it!"

"Okay!" Lexis yelled back and hung up the phone, "Wonder what he wants."

Tabby shrugged her shoulders while everyone else watched whatever Jess had put on the TV.

"Hello?" Lo said distractedly into the phone.

"Hey Lo," Jimmy started, "I'm so sorry about my dad."

Lo sighed, "Don't worry about it," Lo said tiredly.

"You see, my dad's staying at my house because of the divorce. I was watching you on TV and he saw you," Jimmy sighed into the phone, "One minute I went to get a soda, the next my dad is harassing you on television."

"Really Jimmy, it's fine. Worse has happened to me," Lo smiled at how worried Jimmy was.

"He's just taking the divorce so hard," Jimmy said.

"I'm sure he is. Well, the clan is here, so I have to get back out there," Lo confessed.

"Okay," Jimmy smiled, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jimmy," Lo said and they both hung up.

Lo sighed for the millionth time that day and got herself ready to go back out there, but first she walked to her daughter's room. She peeked in and what she saw brought a grin to her face. Davie was lying on his back and Stevie on her stomach. Davie's arm was under Stevie's head and she was curled into his side, her small hand on his tiny chest. Stevie was steadily falling asleep while Davie watched TV.

"Davie?" Stevie whispered.

"Yeah Steph?" Davie said back.

"I," yawn, "love you," Stevie said with closed eyes.

"Love you, too Stevie," Davie replied and kissed her head.

Lo smiled and silently closed the door and went out into the living room.

"Oh, they're _so_ getting married."

--

A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue this. If I do, the father of little Stevie will be revealed and other things will happen. I hope you liked it! Press the pretty little button!


	2. Memories & Meetings

A/N: Okay, so I have decided to continue this! I was going to write all of it in the last chapter, but I just really liked ending it where it did so yeah. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 2: Memories & Meetings**

Lo was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee when Tabby plopped on the couch beside her.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" she asked.

"Is there ever going to be someone that will love me like he did?" Lo asked, staring straight ahead.

"You want the truth?" Tabby questioned her best friend, pulling Lo's head into her lap. Lo settled into the couch and sighed.

"Yeah."

"No one will _ever_ love you the way he did," Tabby told her, "No one will smile at you like him or make you laugh like him because he'll always he the father of your child and the man who stole your heart first."

Lo was crying now, "What about Tony and Justin and Nick? They stole my heart."

"No, they never stole it like he did, Lo and you know it," Tabby insisted as she stroked Lo's hair.

"Why'd he leave?" Lo asked quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe he had to," Tabby sighed.

"He didn't _have_ to leave me and his unborn child, Tabitha," Lo hissed, becoming angry.

"Maybe you're right, but maybe you need to let him go and move on. Stevie needs a father and she's going to start asking where hers is," Tabby said truthfully.

"I don't know how," Lo confessed.

"Why did you love Brent, Lo?" Tabby questioned.

"Because he made me smile and laugh. Because he played with my hair and held my hand. Because he told me he loved me and felt my pain. Because he was always there for me," Lo cried.

"No, he was not always there for you! He left you Lo! He left you to raise his unborn child without even a proper goodbye or reason. He's gone Lo and you need to move on and find a proper father for Stevie. You are an amazing person Cheerio and as soon as you see that, that's when you'll find him. You'll find the guy that will _always_ be there for you, pregnant or not. The guy that will be the father that Stevie needs and the guy that Jess approves of. _The_ guy," Tabby said, now also crying.

"I just want the pain to go away," Lo sobbed.

"Then let it go," Tabby whispered and kissed her forehead.

She silently got off of the couch, leaving Lo on the couch by herself. She wandered back to her room, but stopped before she walked inside. Justin was coming from the bathroom and walked over to Tabby.

"Need a hug?" he asked.

Tabby nodded and let Justin pull her to him, "Why does she do this to herself?"

"Because she wants a reason. She wants to know why the love of her life walked out on her," Justin explained.

"Yeah, well, she has to accept that that's not going to happen," Tabby huffed and went into her room.

Justin knew that in times like these it was best to leave Lo by herself so he went into his own room and got ready for bed, thinking about the different ways he could kill Brent if he ever saw him again.

--

**Next Morning**

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Lo's cell phone was ringing on her bedside table.

"I hate you," Lo said into the phone.

"I sure hope not! I _am_ your manager," Cori Williams said cheerily into the phone.

Lo moaned in dissatisfaction, "What do you want at 6 in the morning?"

"I need you to meet some people. Meet me at the _Mudd House_ at 11 and bring your new manuscript," Cori ordered.

Lo sighed, "Yes ma'am."

You couldn't argue with Cori Williams anymore then you could argue with a Gilmore—she would not be denied. Cori had been Lo's agent ever since Lo started writing.

"Bye chick!" Cori hung up, as did Lo. She set her alarm for 9:30 and went back to sleep.

At 8 o'clock a very awake and energetic 2-year-old jumped on her bed.

"MOMMY!" Stevie exclaimed.

"What babe?" Lo said into her pillow.

"Time to get up," Stevie said.

"No, it's time for Uncle Justin to get up. Go wake him up and tell him to make you breakfast okay sweets?" Lo tried to persuade.

"Otay mama," Stevie said and hopped off her mother's bed. She skipped across the hall to Justin's room and did the same that she had to her mother. The difference was that Justin actually got up. Stevie dragged him into the kitchen and begged him to make breakfast. Justin couldn't deny her, so he cooked a big breakfast for everyone.

At around 9:45 Lo stumbled out of her room and to the kitchen. Having just gotten out of the shower her slim body was wrapped in a towel as well as her hair.

"Coffee," she muttered.

Justin silently handed her a cup of coffee, not exactly comfortable with her only wearing a towel.

Noticing his discomfort, "What are you so uncomfortable with? You've seen a lot more of me than this," Lo said.

"Yeah, but that is completely different. We're not seeing each other and you're my best friend, not to mention my roommate," Justin explained just as Tabby came from the hall also wrapped in a towel, her long, jet-black, wet hair hanging down, "Ah jeez."

"What?" Tabby asked confusedly.

"He's uncomfortable with us being here in our towels," Lo rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"Oh come on, you've seen both of us with a lot less clothes than this," Tabby insisted.

"That is exactly what I tried to tell him," Lo said exasperatedly.

"You guys are impossible," Justin said.

"You love us," they chorused.

"Yeah, whatever," Justin turned his back to them to get to the fridge.

Lo and Tabby just laughed at him.

"Where's Stevie?" Lo finally asked.

"Couch," Justin said monosyllabically.

"Thanks," Lo said shortly and walked over to the couch, "Hey babe, can you go get dressed to go to Aunt Lexie's house with Davie?"

"Sure mommy," Stevie said cheerily and got up to go to her room.

As she was walking back to her own room, Lo turned her head towards the kitchen and said, "They are so getting married," with a smile and disappeared into the hallway.

"That Stevie is so cute," Tabby said to Justin.

"Clothes," was his only response.

"I'm going, I'm going," Tabby said jokingly and padded back to her room.

"Ahhh, my girls," Justin breathed under his breath to no one.

--

**Mudd House Café; 10:45**

"Great, I'm early," Lo said to herself as she approached her favorite coffee shop, besides _Luke's_ that is.

She walked swiftly into the café knowing that it was going to be hard to grab a table. She knew the owners personally having gone there everyday since she had found the place. Their names were Joe and Trisha and they were happily married.

She made her way in the door and as soon as her foot hit the floor inside, someone bumped into her and spilled coffee all down the front of her white blouse.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Lo exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice said from in front of her.

"You'd think people in this city would learn to slow down once in awhile, jeez!" Lo muttered furiously. She had a meeting with her boss and people she didn't know in 10 minutes and she was covered in coffee.

"Really, miss, I'm sorry. I'm new in the city and I—I'm just sorry," the man sighed and hung his head.

"Trish!" Lo bellowed.

"Yeah?" came Trisha's New York accented voice from the counter.

"This guy needs a new coffee and I need a shirt that will look presentable to Cori and any businessmen she's bringing with her," Lo yelled back.

"Comin' right up babe," Trisha said.

"Really, I'm terribly sorry," the man said again.

"It's fine, don't overkill the apology, man," Lo deadpanned.

"So, are you a native here?" the man asked.

"I grew up in small town in Connecticut and moved here when I wrote my first book," Lo explained to this stranger as she tried to salvage her shirt. She still hadn't looked up at this mystery man.

"I see, what's the name of your book?"

"Uh, the first one was _Small Town Lives Collide_. I wrote 3 others after that," Lo said with no emotion.

"I've read that! It was really good," he gushed.

"Thanks," Lo looked up with a smile. This was when she saw the olive-skinned, brown-haired, chocolate brown-eyed man before her.

"Here's ya' shirt Hunnie," Trisha said from beside her, "and ya' coffee," she handed the man his coffee.

"Thanks," the man smiled at Trisha and sipped his coffee.

"Thanks Trish," Lo said as she accepted the shirt, but kept her gaze on the man in front of her.

Trisha looked coyly between the two, smiled, and walked back behind the counter.

"So, look, I'm sorry if I _am_ over killing this, but I am so, so sorry for bumping into you," the man plastered a genuine apologetic smile on his face.

"It's fine," Lo smiled, "I was just so worried abut this meeting with my boss that I have in," she looked at her watch, "oh shit, 3 minutes!"

"Well, I'll let you go," the man said as he began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Lo said as she pulled her blouse over her head having worn a camisole underneath, "I never got your name," she smiled at him after she got the shirt Trish had given her over her head.

"Kevin, Kevin Cervantes," he smiled at her.

"You want to have coffee with me sometime?" Lo bit her bottom lip a little and all thoughts of Brent from last night flew from her mind.

"Sure," Kevin said, "but I still don't know your name."

"Oh," Lo laughed a little, "I'm Lorelai, but everyone calls me Lo. Well, most people call me Lo," Lo started to ramble.

"Well, Lo," Kevin started as jotted down a few numbers on a napkin from a nearby table, "here's my number. Feel free to call it anytime."

"I will," Lo smiled and watched as Kevin walked out and the whirlwind that was Cori Williams barged in.

"LO!" Cori exclaimed, bringing Lo out of her reverie.

"Huh? What?" Lo said dazedly.

"This is not the time to space out! We have 2 _very_ important people coming to look at your latest manuscript!" Cori said hastily, her blonde spiral curls bouncing around her face as she rushed to a table.

"Cori, I'm not sure about this. This book is very personal," Lo said uneasily.

"Everything will be fine," Cori insisted and ushered Lo into a seat.

They spread all of the papers out onto the table and ordered some coffee. Soon enough, the businessmen arrived and they started their meeting. All through the meeting, Lo would periodically drift away to think about a certain pair of chocolate brown eyes she had recently encountered.

--

A/N: Okay, so here's an update! I hope you're liking this story!


	3. Story Time

A/N: Not much to say…thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter: Story Time**

"Lora!" Cori hissed.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Lo asked sheepishly for about the 6th time during this meeting.

"Mrs. Dubose and Mr. Harris were just about to read part of your manuscript," Cori's smile was strained as she tried to focus her client.

"Oh, go right ahead," Lo smiled at the business people across from her as they each picked up a copy of her manuscript to start reading.

After around 20 minutes they looked up, both with different looks on their faces. Mrs. Dubose had one of awe, sorrow, and most important, approval. Mr. Harris however, was hard to read. The first expression that graced his features was pure dislike and disdain for Lo's writing. The second was understanding and skeptic. Finally, his face set itself in a stoic manner, his jaw tight and eyes cold.

"How did you like it?" Cori asked cautiously.

Dubose and Harris exchanged looks and Dubose started.

"I found all of your books enticing and exquisitely written. I believe that you capture real human emotion wonderfully and it shows in your writing," Mrs. Dubose frowned and cast a side-long glance at her partner, "however, from the look on my partner's face he doesn't agree."

Harris started talking then, "Ms. Mariano, I first found your writing very sappy and uninteresting. It was boring and repetitive and lacked writing skill. On the other hand, the realistic atmosphere makes me challenge my original opinion. I have a few questions for you."

"Of course," Lo smiled slightly.

"Is this story true?" he asked, looking down at the manuscript as he talked.

"Yes."

"Who is it about?"

"Myself and my daughter."

"Who is the 'Bryan' in the story?"

"The father of my child."

"So, he left you?"

"Yes, sir, he did."

"Coward," Harris muttered.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Nothing, uh, so you really feel these things?" Harris looked up at Lo expectantly.

"Everything in that book—the story line, the characters, the emotion—are all as real as you and me sitting here," Lo answered truthfully, "This book is very close to my heart, Mr. Harris, so, if in fact you don't like it or think that it is horrible, that is your opinion. With that said, I would appreciate it if you would simply push my manuscript back over the table if you don't like it instead of tearing it to shreds."

"Ms. Mariano-," Mr. Harris started.

"As I said," Lo raised her voice over his, "this particular subject is a hard one for me and I don't need you to tear my life part, my life is in that book," Lo finished in tears.

"I'm sorry, this is a very hard subject for her to share with people," Cori explained as she rubbed Lo's back lightly.

"It's quite alright," Mrs. Dubose said.

"No," Mr. Harris said abruptly, "_I_ don't appreciate your assumption that I think that badly of your work, Ms. Mariano."

Lo picked her head up and looked Mr. Harris in the eye, "Well then sir, please, enlighten me," Lo had always had an attitude and she tended to let it out at the wrong times and to prove this, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

Cori dragged a hand down her face and got ready for a blow-up.

"Yes, at first I thought your work horrifically sappy, but after the last paragraph I read, my opinion changed."

"Changed how?" Lo challenged.

"The way you tore down your own feelings and shattered any hope for yourself, I know it sounds awfully cynical to think this, but the way you wrote it made me see the real, raw emotion of the main character," Mr. Harris explained passionately.

"Thank you," Lo said quietly.

"No, thank _you_ for giving me a new outlook," Mr. Harris smiled a warm smile at Lo and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Now that we have the battle of wits out of the way," Mrs. Dubose started, "we would like to offer you a book deal, Mrs. Mariano," Mrs. Dubose smiled at Cori and Lo.

"Well then, it's my turn to talk," Cori stuck her hand out to them both, "My name is Cori Williams and I am Mrs. Mariano's book manager."

"Hello Mrs. Williams, I'm looking forward to working with you," Mrs. Dubose gingerly shook her hand and smiled at Cori.

"Welcome to the crazy literary world of Williams and Mariano."

--

"STEPHANIE LEIGH GILMORE MARIANO!" Lexis shouted down the hall to her surrogate niece.

"Yes Aunty?" Stevie timidly came down the hall towards her fuming Aunt.

"What is this?" Lex pointed to the wall beside her where there were scribbles.

Stevie blushed, clasped her hands tightly together behind her back and twisted her upper body side to side, looking at her toes, "I'm sorry," she whispered. She never liked when people yelled.

Lexis sighed and stooped down so that she was eye-level with Stevie, "Hunnie, your mother and I have told you and Davie many times not to draw on the walls. Why did you do this?"

Stevie simply shook her head, brought a hand from behind her back and wiped her eyes.

"Stevie, Hunnie, you have to talk to Aunty okay?" Lexis coaxed her.

"Otay," Stevie cried a little more.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lexis scooped her up in her arms and laid Stevie's head on her shoulder.

"Mama!" Davie exclaimed as he ran down the hall towards his mother and Stevie, "What's wrong with Stephy?" Davie pouted.

"I'm not sure, Hun," Lexis answered.

"Lemme' see her mama," Davie insisted.

Lexis set a crying Stevie down and she walked to Davie quietly, sniffling every so often.

"What's matter Stephy?" Davie asked.

Stevie hugged Davie tightly and Davie hugged her back.

"Mommy," Stevie whimpered.

"She wants Aunt Lo," Davie explained to his mom as he tried to sooth Stevie.

It was now 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Stevie hadn't seen Lo since 10 o'clock this morning.

"Oh sweetie," Lexis scooped Stevie up in her arms once again and held her tightly against her chest, "Mommy will be here soon, baby."

Stevie cried harder and started rubbing her eyes.

"You tired baby?" Lexis asked gently.

Stevie shook her head yes and stuck her thumb in her mouth, laying her head on Lexis' shoulder.

"Okay baby, let's go lay down on the couch," Lexis cooed as she made her way to the couch and stroked Stevie's hair.

Lexis gingerly laid down on the couch with Stevie on her chest and let her fall asleep.

"Mama?" Davie waddled over to the couch and climbed in next to Lexis.

"Yes Davie?"

"Is Stephy okay?"

"She's fine baby."

Yawn, "Okay."

--

Around 45 minutes later, Lo showed up and used her key to get into her best friend's apartment which held her baby.

"Hello?" Lo called through the apartment.

"Shh," someone said from the living room, "the kids are sleeping."

"Aw, my poor baby; I left her for so long," Lo stuck her bottom lip out and knelt down to stroke Stevie's hair, "Baby," she cooed, "come on baby, wake up for me sweetie."

"Mommy?" Stevie said drowsily.

"Yeah baby it's me," Lo smiled as Stevie hastily climbed into her arms, clinging to Lo's neck.

"I missed you mommy," Stevie said, muffled because her face was buried in Lo's neck.

"Aw, baby, I missed you, too," Lo cooed as she stood up and rubbed Stevie's back, "Ready to go home sweets?"

Stevie nodded her head into Lo's neck.

"Thanks Lex," Lo smiled down at Lexis.

"No problem, she did color on my wall though," Lexis feigned anger.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Lex! I'll clean it up tomorrow, I promise," Lo blushed at her child's misbehavior.

"It's fine, it wasn't much. Don't worry about it," Lexis insisted.

"Well, thanks again, I'll see you later," Lo said and carried Stevie to the door.

They left and went back to the apartment they shared with Tabby and Justin.

--

**Saturday Night**

Lo was dressed in a form-fitting, black, spaghetti string dress with black strappy heals and a little ¾ sleeve button up sweater. She was walking the streets of Manhattan to an apartment building 2 blocks away from hers. She had called Kevin Thursday night and they had set up a date for Saturday. Since Kevin was new to the city, Lo was picking him up and they were going to a little Italian restaurant that Lo was well acquainted with. She reached the building in question and walked through the doors to the elevator that would take her to the 3rd floor. She reached the 3rd floor and walked down the hall until she stood in front of apartment 4C and knocked. She anxiously waited for Kevin to answer the door and after what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Kevin who said hello.

"Hi," Lo smiled as Kevin grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him.

"You look amazing," Kevin said sincerely.

"Thank you," Lo's smile widened, "You look good, too."

They looked at each other and continued their way to the elevator. They were walking close, but not close enough to touch, which they were both satisfied with.

The walk to the restaurant was spent in a comfortable silence and side-long glances.

"Mariano for 2," Lo said to the hostess once they had arrived.

"Right this way," the hostess smiled and showed the couple to a small table in the corner.

They were seated, handed menus and with a smile and a thank you the hostess left and the two were left alone.

"Okay, so I'm going to be blunt," Lo started, "and I want you to hear me out without any interruptions, understand?"

"Yes," Kevin said.

"Okay, I have a kid," Kevin's eyes widened, "and if you don't think you can handle that then I'd appreciate it if you just left right now. My little 2-year-old monster is my world and if you don't think you can be a part of that then I can't date you. Stevie needs a father and I can't be dating a slue of different guys. She's going to want to call all of them 'daddy' and if I'm not serious about my relationships, she's going to be one screwed up kid. I'm giving you an easy out now, if you stay you're in for the long haul if I like this date, if you leave now then you'll never see me again," Lo laid it out simply and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Kevin smiled and took one of Lo's hands from across her chest.

"Yes," Lo said disbelievingly, she wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction.

"You thought that was going to scare me away, huh?" Kevin asked as he kissed her knuckles.

"It scares most guys," Lo replies quietly.

"I'm not most guys," Kevin said just as quietly.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" a perky waitress interrupted their moment.

"Red wine," Kevin said, still staring into Lo's eyes.

"Coming right up," the waitress smiled knowingly and walked off.

Lo blushed and looked down and to the side.

Kevin pulled back and smiled, dropping her hand.

"So, tell me how this kid came about and you're still single," Kevin said.

"I'm not sure you want to know that story," Lo looked back at him and he could see the obvious pain in her eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me then that's fine," Kevin insisted.

"No, I'll tell you if you want to know," Lo smiled a half smile at him.

"Okay, tell me," Kevin decided.

"Well, I met Brent in my 1st year of grad school. He was great. Smart, funny, gorgeous; anything you'd want in a guy. He loved me and he cared for me. He was always there for me. Brent and I didn't start sleeping together until a year into our relationship because of my past history with guys and sex. Around our 3 year anniversary, I started wanting fruit and not drinking coffee—which is extremely weird for me—so I talked to my mom and grandmother and they said that maybe I was pregnant so I bought a test. It was positive! So, on our 3 year anniversary I put the test in a box and gave it to him as a present. I hadn't expected him to be thrilled, but I didn't expect him to react how he did. He asked me if it was a joke and why would I play that kind of joke. I told him it wasn't a joke; that we were going to have a baby."

Lo choked up a bit, but continued, "He stuck around for about 5 months into the pregnancy and then split. I had a complete break down and with being pregnant…it wasn't pretty. It was a heart breaking and miserable time in my life. I feel so bad for my family and friends who had to deal with me. I never understood why he left me. I know he loved me, but he just left me, left us without any goodbye or reason. I hate him, I hate him so fucking much it hurts and if I ever saw him again I would probably completely freak out."

Lo took a deep breath, "That's my story."

Lo looked up and into Kevin's eyes. As soon as she did she saw the pure fury burning within them. She didn't understand how a man that she had met 2 days ago could become that upset over a guy who had hurt her almost 2 and a half years before this new man met her. Whatever the reason, she was touched by it and tears of appreciation appeared in her eyes.

"What a fucking asshole," Kevin seethed.

"I know," Lo said in a tiny voice.

"I don't know what to say," Kevin confessed.

Lo laughed humorlessly, "There's nothing that you can say. Nothing will ever take away the pain of that time in my life; I have to let it go."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kevin reached for her hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Just…be with me," Lo smiled at him and he smiled back, kissing her knuckles again.

--

A/N: There it is! I hope you guys liked it and feel filled in about Stevie's background! Next, Kevin will meet Stevie, Tabby, and Justin!


	4. Prince Charming in Surprise

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm having lots of fun with this story and I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 4: Prince Charming in Surprise**

"Are we there yet?"

"What are you? 4? We'll be there soon."

"I'm bored."

"Lorelai will you please shut-up and let me drive please?"

"Yeah mom, just go to sleep until we get there."

"But I'm booooored. Why couldn't Luke come?"

"Someone had to hold down the home town back there and Luke isn't into this kind of stuff anyway."

"Neither am I," Jess muttered.

"Oh please, you guys are best friends," Rory insisted.

"Rory, the last thing we talked about that had anything to do with boys was 11 years ago when she told me she lost her virginity. After that, boys were not a topic we discussed," Jess explained.

"Are we there yet?" Lorelai asked in a whiny voice.

"NO!" Rory and Jess shouted.

"Okay! Jeez, ask a questioned and you get your head bitten off," Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

Rory and Jess continued their banter as Lorelai finally fell asleep on their way to Manhattan, New York.

--

"I'm so excited!"

"You're so weird."

"You love me anyway."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Exactly," Justin pointed an accusatory finger at Tabby, but smiled.

"I want to hear all about this date!" Tabby exclaimed.

"I know, you've been telling me that for the past 2 hours," Justin groaned.

"Yeah, well I can't help it!" Tabby said with a grin.

_Knock Knock_

"She's home!"

"Why would she knock?"

"Who knows, that girl is crazy!" Tabby said. She jumped off the couch and raced to the door. She swung it open only to see Lorelai, Rory, and Jess standing in front of her, "Oh, it's just you," she said dejectedly.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Oh you know I love you!" Tabby said as she went to hug Lorelai.

"Is Lo home yet?" Rory asked.

"Nah, I was hoping that you were her," Tabby answered.

"Where's Justin?" Jess sighed.

"Living room," Tabby informed.

"Thank you," Jess said and walked past the girls into the living.

"Escaping the girls?" Justin asked.

"Always," Jess said.

"So," Tabby said, linking arms with Lorelai and Rory, "how do think the date is going?"

"Hopefully good," Rory started.

"Yeah, she needs this," Lorelai agreed.

"Now, we wait," Tabby smiled as they made their way to the living room where Justin and Jess were watching TV.

--

"Are you sure you can make it back to your apartment? Because I can walk you," Lo asked Kevin as they made their way to her apartment building.

Kevin laughed lightly, "Yeah, I think I can manage."

"Okay, well this is my stop," Lo stopped out front of a tall brick building.

"I'll walk you up," Kevin said and took Lo's hand in his own.

"Thanks," Lo smiled up at him and led them to the elevator where they took it up to the 5th floor and walked to apartment 5D, "You might get to meet my little girl. I don't know if she decided to stay up and wait for me or not."

"I'd be delighted," Kevin said as Lo put her key in the knob and started to twist it.

"How was it!?" Tabby, Rory, and Lorelai exclaimed as soon as the door was fully open. They had run to the door as soon as they heard voices.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys drove all the way up here!" Lo said surprised to see her mom and grandma in her apartment at 11 o'clock at night.

"Is this Kevin?" Lorelai asked, ignoring Lo's statement.

"Yes that's me," Kevin answered and put his hand out for her to shake.

Lorelai took his hand warily and narrowed her eyes at him, "Let's move to the living room," Lo suggested.

"Okay," the three chorused.

"Is Stevie up?" Lo questioned.

"Um, I put her to bed, but I'm not sure if she's sleeping or not," Tabby answered.

"Okay, I'll check on her in a minute," Lo answered. When she entered the living room her eyes bulged at the site before her, "Dad! You came with them too?"

"Oh my God," Kevin mumbled worriedly under his breath.

"This the guy?" Jess asked skeptically as he rose from the couch and over to Kevin, Justin trailing behind him.

"Yes," Lo squeaked, not expecting her father to be there.

Jess eyed him carefully, as did Justin. Just as Jess was about to speak a small voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Mommy?" Stevie asked quietly, rubbing her eyes. She was wandering down the hallway with her pink blanket clutched in her hand and little pink footed pajamas on.

Lo smiled, "Yes baby?"

"Who's dat?" she pointed to Kevin as she waddled over to Lo. Once she reached her, Lo scooped her up in her arms.

"That is Kevin," Lo told a sleepy Stevie.

"Daddy?" Stevie asked.

A pained expression crossed Lo's face as she bit her lip and answered, "No baby, not daddy."

"Otay," Stevie laid her head down on Lo's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth as she drifted off to sleep.

"She's cute," Kevin said with a smile.

"She is, and if you ever hurt _my_ little girl, I'll break every bone in your body," Jess threatened.

"Dad," Lo said warningly.

"Whatever he leaves, I'll finish," Justin put in.

"Justin," Lo said sharply.

"He needs to know what he's in for," Jess said to Lo.

"He does not need to be threatened," Lo argued.

"Enough!" Lorelai and Rory said.

"That was weird," Kevin mumbled.

"You'll get used to it," Lo supplied.

"Jess and Justin are right Hun; he has to know that if he hurts you he's going to wish he was dead. You don't need anymore hurt," Lorelai reasoned.

"Yes, but you're just going to scare him off and then I will be hurt and it will be you guys' fault," Lo huffed.

"Excuse me," Kevin cut in and everybody turned to him, "I'm not going to hurt Lo. After hearing what that jackass did to her and Stevie…I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't plan to be good to her and stay with her," he directed to Jess, Justin, Lorelai and Rory, "and it's okay if they threaten me. They're just trying to protect you," Kevin directed to Lo and smiled.

Lorelai, Rory, and Tabby looked at the pair and then exchanged glances, "Prince Charming."

Lo reached out one arm to hug him and he gratefully accepted, "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"No problem," he whispered back.

"Can you back down now?" Lo asked Jess and Justin.

Jess narrowed his eyes, but relented, "I guess."

Lo gave Stevie to Lorelai and jumped into her father's arms, "Thank you daddy!"

"Anytime babe," Jess said back.

Lo pulled apart from Jess and eyed Justin who in returned rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Lo jumped in and hugged his neck tightly.

"You good?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lo answered with a smile.

"Okay," Justin whispered and let her go.

"Mom!" Stevie jolted out of her sleep and yelled for Lo.

"Yeah Steph?" Lo dashed over to where Stevie was crying slightly in Lorelai's arms.

"Mommy," Stevie whimpered.

"I'm right here baby," Lo cooed as she took Stevie from Lorelai's grasp and hugged Stevie to her chest.

"Mommy," Stevie cried.

"Baby what's wrong?" Lo asked, concerned.

"Why don't we talk while Lo deals with that," Lorelai suggested to Kevin and the group.

They all agreed and took seats around the living room while Lo went back into Stevie's room.

"Stevie, Hunnie, what's wrong?" Lo asked gently as she sat on Stevie's bed, Stevie in her lap.

"Davie?" Stevie said.

"No, Davie is at home with his mommy and daddy," Lo explained.

Stevie simply cried into Lo's chest.

"Shh, baby, it's okay everything is going to be okay," Lo tried to calm her down.

Lo tried to understand what was wrong, but Stevie just kept crying and saying either 'Davie' or 'Mommy' then crying more.

"Daddy!" Stevie exclaimed abruptly and shot her head up.

"Daddy's not here sweets," Lo tried to tell her gently.

"No!" Stevie cried.

"Yes baby, he's not here," Lo said painfully. She felt so horrible having to tell her 2 –year-old daughter that she didn't have a daddy around.

"NO!" Stevie jumped off of Lo's lap and ran out of her room to the living room, "Daddy!" Stevie insisted, pointing, once again, to Kevin.

"Sweetie…," Lo trailed off, shaking her head at her stubborn daughter.

"NO!" Stevie yelled and ran to Kevin. She jumped into his lap and hugged his neck, "Daddy…," her voice was trembling slightly from her tears and laced with sleep.

Kevin hesitated, but relented to hugging the little girl and rubbing her back soothingly, "It's okay baby," he said, stroking her hair. Lo was biting her lip and looking embarrassedly over at the pair. Everyone else in the room had slight smiles on their faces and an overwhelming feeling of acceptance of Kevin.

Stevie sighed and closed her eyes, burying her face more into Kevin's neck, "Daddy…," her voice trailed off.

Lo put a hand to her mouth, trying to stop a sob from escaping.

"Sweets," Rory said, enveloping Lo in a hug.

"What did I do? I tried to make a good life for her. What did I do wrong mommy?" Lo cried into Rory's shoulder.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong baby," Rory assured, "She just wants a daddy like every other kid her age."

"I know and I feel horrible that I couldn't give her one, but I was just so broken after Brent left," Lo said.

"I know baby, I know," Rory said.

"So, still going to stick around?" Jess asked Kevin.

"Now more than ever," Kevin answered, looking down at the precious little girl in his arms.

"Good answer," Justin replied.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Someone was knocking furiously on the door.

"It's midnight, who the hell would be at the door at midnight?" Tabby asked, confused.

"Let's find out," Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Tabby got up and linked arms as they walked down the front hall to the door. The person that was knocking was still furiously banging on the door.

"Keep your pants on!" Lorelai said, but the banging continued.

Finally, they reached the door and Tabby carefully pulled it open to find the biggest surprise of her life.

Fury burned in the women's eyes as they glared at the 6' 3", dark-skinned, black-haired, green-eyed man standing before them.

"What do you want Brent?" Tabby seethed.

"Where is she?"

--

A/N: AH! Cliffy!! Ohhhh the suspense! Didn't see that coming did you? I hope you liked this chapter and I'll probably update this Tuesday because I'm going to have lots of homework Monday. Maybe if I have enough reviews, _hint hint_, then I will in fact update Monday. Press the pretty little button!


	5. Hardcore Heart

A/N: I don't think I've ever gotten reviews that fast! I'm glad you guys liked it and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 5: Hardcore Heart**

"What are you doing here Brent?" Lorelai hissed.

"Where is she?" Brent asked again.

"Justin!" Tabby yelled as Lorelai yelled, "Jess!" at the same time.

"What?" they yelled back.

"Get out here," Lorelai answered.

"What?" Jess asked as he reached the front hall, followed by Justin.

Tabby pointed to the doorway and Jess moved his gaze in that direction. When his eyes locked with Brent's his fists clenched, his jaw tightened, and his eyes burned.

"What the fuck do you want Brent?" Jess asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not here to see you, Jess. Now, where the hell is she?" Brent asked once again.

"You don't need to see her. She's finally doing better," Justin seethed.

"I do need to see her, now tell me where the fuck she is!" Brent raised his voice slightly.

"Shut the hell up you jackass! Your child is in there sleeping and you're going to wake her up," Lorelai hissed.

"What's going on?" Rory asked confusedly as she walked to the door.

Jess put a hand on his chin and threw an arm towards the door. Rory looked that way.

"What do you want Brent?" Rory asked with narrowed, icy eyes.

"I want to see her," Brent answered.

"She still in the living room?" Tabby directed towards Rory.

"Yes," Rory answered shortly.

"Let me see her," Brent said.

"No," they answered together.

"What are you? The Brady Bunch?" Brent scoffed.

"I wouldn't be giving us attitude right now," Justin said, stepping forward.

"Not yet," Jess said as he put out an arm in front of Justin's torso.

"Where's Kevin?" Tabby asked as she entered the living room, finding Lo curled up on the couch by her lonesome.

"Putting Stevie in bed," Lo answered numbly.

"Hunnie," Tabby started with a sigh, "everything is going to be okay."

"I don't know if it will," Lo sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to stop her tears before they fell.

"It _is_ going to be okay, it's just going to take some time," Tabby reasoned, sitting beside her and pulling Lo to her in a hug.

"She's sleeping," Kevin said as he came from the hallway, "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, yeah," Lo said, sitting up and facing Tabby, "who was it?"

"Uhhh," Tabby said uneasily.

"Tabitha Marquette, who was at the door?" Lo asked sternly.

"Brent," Tabby whispered almost inaudibly.

Lo didn't start to cry, no, not one tear thought about falling. You could see a flash of fire in her eyes before they closed slwoly, her jaw clenched unimaginably tight, and her body started to shake.

"Like, Stevie's father, Brent?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Yes," Tabby whispered, looking down in her lap.

"No fucking way," Kevin muttered.

Lo opened her eyes and stood up, rapidly moving towards the front hallway.

"Lo…," Tabby sighed, slapping her thighs as she stood up to follow her.

Kevin stood stock still in the hallway entrance, surprised beyond belief, pretty much about to pass out from all the drama that this one woman could bring to him. After getting over the shock, he too followed the women to the door.

By the time Kevin got out there, Brent was inside the apartment standing just in front of the door, so that they could close it. Lo was being held back by Lorelai as she yelled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!?" Lo screamed, fists clenched, angry tears freely pouring out of her clear blue eyes. There were things that transpired between them that Lo hadn't told anyone.

"Lo, come on baby, I know you love me and I love you too," Brent tried.

"NO! If you loved me you wouldn't have left me and your unborn child!" Lo roared.

"I HAD TO!" Brent yelled back.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Lo screamed.

"Lo, you're going to wake the neighbors," Tabby said reasonably. While everyone was angry beyond belief at Brent, they didn't quite understand Lo's rash behavior…but that was because they didn't know. No one did.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lo screeched.

"Lo, come on, settle down," Brent tried again.

"NO! TELL THEM! TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she screamed at him.

"Lo…," Brent trailed off.

"TELL THEM!" she screamed once again.

"No," Brent said firmly.

"Tell them!" Lo yelled, breaking free from Lorelai. She ran up to Brent and started to punch his chest. He grabbed her wrist and held her back from him.

"Where is she, Lo?" Brent asked angrily.

"You will **never** see her!" Lo told him adamantly.

"I think we should all go in the living room," Lorelai suggested.

"Let's go," Tabby agreed.

"We're just going to leave her with him?" Kevin asked.

Lo heard him over the yelling that was transpiring between her and Brent, "I'll be fine," she said with a shaky smile.

Kevin sighed, but followed the others to the living room.

Lo whipped her head back towards Brent with fire in her eyes, "How dare you even think about coming here," she said with a slap to the chest.

"I want to see her," Brent said evenly.

"No," Lo said as she crossed her arms, "After what you did to me, to us, you think I'd let you anywhere near her?" Lo was incredulous.

"She's my daughter, Lo," Brent reasoned.

"You lost that privilege when you walked," Lo hissed.

"I had to leave and you know it!" Brent insisted, his voice strained.

"No, Brent, you didn't. Just because your father said that you had to leave because he didn't want you raising a kid doesn't mean you had to go! If you loved me _or_ Stevie you would have stayed!" Lo yelled.

"Stevie?" Brent asked quietly.

Lo sighed, "Yes, Stephanie Leigh Gilmore Mariano."

Brent smiled slightly, "Another Gilmore girl."

"Don't change the subject jackass," Lo spit.

"Lo…," Brent trailed off.

"No Brent! Don't do that to me! You shoved on the ground! When I was pregnant Brent! I was carrying your child!" Lo all but screamed.

She may not have said it as loud as a scream, but everyone in the living room heard her. The men jumped up and the women gasped.

"You know I didn't mean that! I was drunk, Lo!" Brent explained.

"That is no excuse, Brent! I didn't deserve that! Stevie didn't deserve that!" Lo yelled.

By now, Stevie had awakened, the men were on their way to the front hall, and the women were on the verge of tears. Leading the line to the hall was Jess, followed closely by Justin, then Kevin.

"I'm going to fucking kill that asshole!" Jess spat.

"Right behind you," Justin growled.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Kevin said; he wasn't as violent as Jess and Justin, but he was still pissed.

"He's dead," Jess stated.

"He's in hell," Justin said.

"Yeah," Kevin added, not sure how to act.

"Lo, come on baby, I love you," Brent insisted and tried to pull Lo to him. Lo looked disgusted and wound her fist back. She sprang it forward and punched Brent in the jaw.

"Don't touch me," Lo hissed.

"Damn," Brent said as he rubbed his jaw, "I thought girls were supposed to slap, not punch."

"Yeah, well I'm just different aren't I?" Lo spit at him.

"You always were," Brent muttered.

"You need to leave, Brent," Lo said firmly, arms crossed on her chest.

"Why?" Brent also crossed his arm.

"Because they know now, Brent! This apartment isn't small and my father and Justin and probably Kevin are on their way in here right now," Lo yelled at him.

"Great," Brent drug a hand down his face and sighed.

"Okay," Jess started, "Justin, I want you to go in there and punch him in the face somewhere and Kevin you grab Lo and keep her away. I'm going to grab him after you punch him alright Justin?"

"Yes, sir," Justin said seriously.

"Yeah, sure," Kevin said sheepishly.

They walked through the entrance to the front hall; Brent's back was to them. Justin walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Brent turned around and Justin punched him hard in the nose.

"AH!" Lo gasped, jumped back slightly, and covered her mouth with her hands as Kevin pulled her to him.

"Fuck!" Brent yelled.

Jess went up to Brent and slammed him against the wall, right forearm across Brent's throat.

"Don't you ever even think for a second that you are welcomed anywhere near my daughter or granddaughter. From this moment on, you will not even think about my family. If I find out you're anywhere in the vicinity of _anyone_ in my family including Tabitha, Justin, Alexis, Mike, Tara, and Stacie, I will have the cops after you so fast that you won't know what's hitting you. Do you understand me?" Jess said in a deadly serious, calm voice that Lo had never heard before.

"Yes, sir," Brent whispered, scared out of his mind. Jess through a left fist to Brent's cheek and then a right fist to his gut. Brent doubled over in pain and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stevie cried as Lorelai tried to hold her from going to the hall.

"Hunnie, no, you can't go in there," Lorelai tried to reason, but Stevie kept squirming. Stevie finally broke loose and sprinted to the hall in a mad dash to find her parents.

When Stevie got there Lo was crying heavily and Kevin was holding her. Brent was still on the ground and Jess and Justin were still beating him.

"Daddy!" Stevie screeched, scared as she ran to Kevin and Lo.

"Oh, come here baby," Kevin said and went to pick up Stevie. He held her head tightly against his shoulder so that she wouldn't see.

"Is that her?" Brent asked weakly.

"Yes," Lo squeaked.

"Daddy, huh?" Brent smiled ruefully and looked up at them from his position on the floor. Justin and Jess had stopped for the time being.

"Yeah," Lo whispered.

"Fine," Brent shot and unsteadily rose to his feet. He slowly limped his way to the door and silently walked out. The front hall was eerily silent except for the soft sound of sniffles from Stevie or Lo.

"I'm going to bed," Lo finally said, giving each man a look.

"Lo-," Kevin started and reached out to her with one arm.

Lo jerked her arm out of his grasp, "No," she held her hands up in a surrender and walked backwards down the hall, finally turned around, and headed straight for her room. She walked straight past the questions and the confused looks from Lorelai, Rory, and Tabby. She briskly walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She changed out of her dress and into a pair of loose, gray sweatpants and a hot pink tank top. She shook out her hair and then threw it up into a loose, messy bun. Holding tears back, she crawled into bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin and it was then that she let the dozens of tears finally fall.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Tabby exclaimed as soon as she saw Jess enter the living room.

He jumped, then sighed loudly, "Beat the shit out of him," he answered truthfully.

"Good job," Rory said sarcastically as she got up and went to give him a kiss to comfort him: he looked exhausted.

"We didn't mean to actually _beat him up_; we just wanted him to know that it wasn't going to be tolerated. I can't believe I ever trusted that guy," Jess sighed and let Rory put a hand to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leant in to kiss him.

"Everything's going to be okay," she said quietly.

"She probably hates me," Jess said.

"She doesn't hate you," Justin said.

"How do you know?" Jess asked.

"Remember the last guy? Tray?" at Jess' affirmative head nod Justin continued, "I beat the hell out of him when he left and she was mad for like a day and then came around."

"I don't want my baby girl mad at me at all," Jess stated stubbornly.

"Go," Rory said with a sigh.

Jess jogged his way back to Lo's room and knocked. Lo was faking sleep and Jess new it, so he walked in.

"Lo?" Jess whispered, "You awake?"

"Do I look awake, dad?" she mumbled.

"No, but I know you are," Jess stated as he climbed into bed, on top the covers, her back facing him, "I'm sorry."

Lo turned over, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened," Lo said ashamedly.

"I'm sorry for freaking out."

"I'm sorry for loving him."

"I'm sorry for trusting him."

"I'm sorry for letting him in."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father," Jess choked up a bit at this and tried his hardest to hold back tears: he wasn't supposed to cry, he was the father.

Lo snapped her head towards him and sat up on her elbow, "You were the _best_ father I could have _ever_ asked for!" Lo insisted, tears piercing her perfect blue eyes.

"If I was a good father, you would have never gotten hurt like you have," Jess replied firmly.

"Dad, I'm going to get hurt and you can't do anything to stop that, but I can handle it. I love you so much Daddy, please, don't be upset with yourself on my account," Lo begged as she threw herself across Jess' chest to hug him.

"Okay, okay babe, I won't be upset," Jess said as he stroked her hair and hugged her tight.

"Is Stevie okay?" Lo squeaked sheepishly. On her little march to her room she hadn't checked on her.

"She's fine," Jess said as he pushed himself of the bed and to the door, "everything and everyone is going to be fine," and with that he left.

Lo flopped back down her bed and sighed. This night was not proving easy at all.

_One night with this woman and I'm becoming a father, fending off her ex that got her pregnant and sitting around talking with half her family. Maybe she's not worth it_, Kevin thought and then looked down at a sleeping Stevie, _nah, it's all worth it. Everything tonight is worth it if it keeps this precious little girl safe and happy._

"So, why don't you put Stevie down…again…and then go talk to Lo," Lorelai suggested.

"I don't know…maybe she needs her space," Kevin hesitated.

"Nope, she needs to know you're still _here_," Tabby insisted.

"You are still here, aren't you?" Justin eyed Kevin carefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't be sitting here with this little girl in my arms if I wasn't," Kevin answered.

"Okay, then go talk to her," Rory smiled slightly and urged him on.

"Okay," Kevin stood up and walked back to Stevie's room.

He opened the door to the little girl's room that was painted a light blue with white clouds all over and books painted variously over the walls. There was a little wooden bed with _Barbie_ comforters and pillows and a nightstand next to it. On the nightstand was a digital alarm clock, even though Stevie couldn't tell time yet, the book, _Oliver Twist_, and a glass of water.

Kevin gently laid Stevie into the bed and under the covers. He pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in. He reached a hand down and brushed some hair from her face then leant down to kiss her forehead. After smiling slightly and turning out the light, Kevin retreated back to the hallway and closed the door quietly. Silently, he made his way to Lo's room, or at least the door he saw Jess come out of.

He opened it slowly and found Lo on her back on the bed with her hands covering her face.

"I hope I'm not that ugly," Kevin joked.

"Not even close," Kevin could hear the smile in her voice; he just wanted her to smile again.

Lo uncovered her hands and motioned for Kevin to join her on the bed. Kevin slipped off her shoes and climbed up next to Lo. She was still lying on her back with one arm behind her head and the other entwined with the fingers of the arm that Kevin had laid across her stomach. His other hand was propping his head up on his elbow. They smiled at each other.

"You know, you're daughter is calling me 'daddy' and we haven't even kissed yet," Kevin stated with a joking smile, trying to lighten the mood on a dramatic night.

"That _is_ true, maybe we should fix that," Lo accepted the lighter mood and leant up a bit to meet Kevin in a kiss.

The kiss started out slow, each of them trying to get acquainted. Soon enough, the kiss became more heated and Lo pulled Kevin down, half on her, half on the bed, one of his legs between her two legs. He slid his tongue along her teeth and lightly bit her bottom lip. She eagerly responded by parting her lips and allowing entry. He easily slid his tongue into her mouth and used it to memorize every crevice. She decided that it was her turn and switched up the positions so that he was straddling him, never breaking the kiss. She ran her nails down his chest and up his sides then broke the kiss and started on his neck. She left open-mouthed kisses from his jaw line to his neck and up to his ear where she tugged on his ear lobe. He groaned and pulled her mouth to kiss him in a breathtaking kiss. Finally, they pulled apart.

Panting slightly, Lo smiled down at him, "I could get used to that."

"Oh," Kevin was also breathing rapidly, "I don't think I would mind," he stated, his hands holding her hips.

"My family is out there," Lo said sheepishly.

"I should go," Kevin said reluctantly, but showed no sign of moving.

"I don't want you to," Lo pouted.

"I don't want to," Kevin stated, rubbing up and down her arms.

"Then don't," Lo said she leant down and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow," Kevin said sincerely.

"Okay," Lo whispered.

Both Lo and Kevin had had plenty of sex before, but nothing had ever been this intimate for either of them. This moment between them set the tone for their whole relationship. That night made their relationship what it was. It strengthened before it really got started and that was what kept them together.

--

A/N: Wow, well that wrote itself. I was going to update yesterday, I really was! But as I said before, I had lots of homework and my brother also had a playoff game for basketball that I went to. We won! So I probably won't update tomorrow because it's the championship game, but you never know. So, continue? Stop here? Like? Hate? Give me feedback people! Press the pretty little button!


	6. Promise

A/N: Okay, I am oh so appreciative of all the reviews! I mean they come in like an hour after I post the chapters and are all good! It's amazing; it puts huge ass grins on my face!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 6: Promise**

Kevin never did go home that night. He and Lo were tangled in the sheets on Lo's bed, fully clothed. After many more kisses, the two slipped under the covers and feel into a restful sleep. The rest of the house sleeping arrangements were as follows: Rory and Jess shared Justin's bed, Lorelai slept in Tabby's bed and Tabby and Justin slept on the couch (it was a very tight fit). Despite her late, tear-filled night, Stephanie Mariano got up at 8 o'clock to the knocking on the door. This early knocker also woke up Tabby as Stevie ran past her to get the door. Tabby pried herself from Justin's arms and jogged to catch up to Stevie who was about to open the door.

"Wait Steves! We have to ask who it is," Tabby said as she pulled Stevie back from the door, "Who is it?"

"Lex," Lexis said through the door.

"Hey!" Tabby said as she opened the door to Lexis and Davie standing by her side.

"Davie!" Stevie exclaimed and went to hug him.

"Hey Stephy," Davie greeted.

"Hey Tabs," Lexis laughed at their enthusiasm and gave Tabby a hug, "Where's Lo?"

"Sleeping," Tabby answered.

"Davie, I gots a daddy!" Stevie suddenly remembered and raced off to her mother's bedroom. Stevie and Davie had talked about where Stevie's dad was before and now that Stevie found hers she thought she should tell him.

"Really?" Davie asked excitedly. He was happy that his best friend had finally found a daddy.

"Yeah! Come on! You can meet him!" Stevie said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her mom's bedroom.

"Daddy?" Lexis asked, eyebrow raised, as she followed Tabby into the living room.

"You'll see soon enough," Tabby smiled coyly and pushed Justin so that she could sit down on the couch. Justin groaned and settled for putting his head in Tabby's lap.

"Mom, Dad!" Stevie yelled as she burst into Lo's room.

"Mm, yeah baby?" Lo said tiredly.

"Davie's here!" Stevie said with a smile.

"That's nice Hunnie," Lo replied absentmindedly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Meet Davie!" Stevie exclaimed as she jumped on the bed and crawled up to Kevin. Davie was standing shyly by the door.

"Okay, I'm up baby girl, where is he?" Kevin asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Davie, come 'ere!" Stevie said excitedly and motioned for Davie to come over.

Davie slowly walked over, hands clasped together in front of him and eyes cast down at his shoes.

"Hey Davie," Kevin said with a smile.

"Hi," Davie said sheepishly.

"This is my best friend Davie! Mommy and Aunt Tabby and Aunt Lexis and Gran and Great-Gran say that we going to get married!" Stevie said with a huge grin.

"Oh is that so?" Kevin asked with a chuckle.

Stevie nodded her head anxiously.

"Are you going to take care of my girl, Davie?" Kevin asked.

"Yes sir," Davie said quietly.

"Okay," Kevin smiled, "Davie, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm a cool dad."

"Okay," Davie looked up with a small smile, "Are you like my daddy?"

"I don't know. I haven't met your daddy," Kevin replied.

"You should," Davie said wisely with a nod and a smile.

"Okay," Kevin said with a laugh.

"Breakfast!" Stevie said suddenly and ran out of the room.

Davie looked after Stevie as if he couldn't leave to run after her without permission from Kevin.

"Tell Stevie that Aunt Tabby will make you guys some cereal and that we'll be out in a minute okay?" Kevin said to him.

"Okay," Davie responded and ran out after Stevie.

"Mm," Lo moaned as she crawled over to Kevin from behind. She sat on her knees and put her arms around his waist from, laying her cheek against his shoulder blade, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Kevin replied.

"You made my kid happy. Anyone who makes my little girl that happy deserves a thank you," Lo informed him.

"I didn't even get one punch in," Kevin muttered.

Lo sighed and climbed around so that she was sitting in his lap facing him, "That doesn't matter to me. My dad and Justin are just really fed up with their girl being hurt. Tonight, I'll tell you my life story and you'll understand, okay?"

Kevin sighed as well and looked away from Kevin, "Yeah, sure."

Lo took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, then pulled his face to hers in a kiss, "I'm serious," she told him.

"Okay," Kevin whispered and let Lo climb off of him so that they could join the others in the living room.

--

**Later That Night; Crap Shack**

"I'm worried," Rory confessed to Lorelai as they sat on the couch eating hordes of junk food and watching _Willy Wonka_.

"Huh?" Lorelai turned to face Rory with a confused look on her face.

Rory huffed and sat back into the couch, "Lo, I'm really worried that this Kevin guy is going to be like all the others, Mom."

"Sweets, you can't protect her from everything. She's going to get hurt and there is nothing you can do about it," Lorelai told her truthfully.

"But she just gets hurt so bad, there has got to be something we can do," Rory protested.

"Yeah, sometimes it's gunna hurt like hell, but she can handle it," Lorelai insisted.

"How do you know?" Rory cried, tears pricking her eyes.

"Because you did," Lorelai said quietly.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You made it through life without a father for years. You've had your heart broken, you got pregnant at 19 and dealt with having your little baby girl taken from you. You're still standing, you're still here and you're happy now," Lorelai explained.

"I don't want her to have to go through all that pain," Rory said, tears silently finding their way down her cheeks.

"She has to," Lorelai said wisely.

"Why?" Rory asked, wiping her tears. She decided that this wasn't something to cry about, just something that had to happen.

"Because at the end of all the bad comes the good," Lorelai smiled.

Rory smiled also, "Oh yeah."

"Mom, Gran!" Lo shrieked as she ran into the house.

"What is it Hun?" Lorelai asked as Lo came barreling into the living room.

"I-It's Kevin," Lo sputtered as tears heavily poured from her eyes.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"He-He's in the hospital," Lo managed to say through terrible sobs wracking her body.

"Why? Sweets, what's going on?" Lorelai asked again.

"I-It was Br-Brent. H-He hurt him," Lo sobbed.

"Oh Hunnie," Rory jumped up from her seat and gathered her daughter in her arms.

"W-We have to go to the hospital," Lo said wiping her tears and starting for the door.

"Lo, you can cry," Lorelai told her, grabbing her purse and keys as she followed Lo.

"No, I'm acting like he's the love of my life. I had one date with him last night, it's not like we're married or anything," Lo tried to play off the importance of Kevin in her life. Even if it _was_ just one date.

"Your daughter calls him 'daddy'," Lorelai tried to reason.

"Yeah, so," Lo replied, furiously wiping at her tears.

"Lora," Lorelai said sharply, grabbing Lo's shoulder and spinning Lo to face her.

_She only says Lora when she's angry or serious_, Lo thought.

"What?" Lo asked meekly.

"You know that he's more important to you than that," she said softly.

"I know," Lo broke down and fell into Lorelai's arms.

"Oh Sweets," Lorelai cooed and swayed them both from foot to foot.

"Hunnie," Rory said weakly. She hated seeing her baby like this.

"Mommy," Lo cried as she leapt into her mother's waiting arms.

"Let's go," Lorelai suggested. She ran to her jeep and hopped in the driver's seat. Rory and Lo climbed in the back so that Rory could still comfort her.

"Where's Stevie?" Rory asked.

"With Lex and Mike," Lo explained.

"Oh, okay. You want us to call your dad?" Rory asked gently.

"Not yet, I know he'll get mad and try to find Brent. If he does then he'll kill him for sure. I don't want my dad in jail. Tabby's putting Justin on lockdown," Lo said seriously.

"Okay, you're right," Rory agreed.

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know. He's your husband, how do you think he would react?" Lo asked, trying to calm down.

"Uh, probably not to good, but better than Jess and Justin. On-the-other-hand, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep it from Jess so let's just go," Lorelai rambled slightly.

"Okay," Rory and Lo said.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was made in silence as 3 generations of Gilmore girls thought about how this was going to turn out.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Lo jumped out of the car and sprinted to the nurses' station.

"Kevin Greeley!" she said urgently.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked, not at all fazed by Lo's urgency.

"Yes," Lo answered without hesitation.

"Room 245," the nurse answered knowing full well that the woman in front of her was not related to Kevin Greeley.

"Thank you," Rory said to the nurse politely seeing as her mother and daughter had already taken off for the elevator.

"No problem," the nurse replied and winked at her then turned back to her computer.

Rory jogged to catch up with Lo and Lorelai as they entered the elevator and pressed the number '2' that would take them to the floor they needed.

As soon as the elevator doors open Lo jumped out and ran full speed in the direction of Kevin's room. What they saw when they got there broke Lo's heart. Kevin was lying in the hospital bed with machines attached to him from every direction. There were bruises all over his face and his arm and nose were in a cast, his arm also in a sling. Lo fell to her knees and sobbed. Rory joined her on the floor and held her, rocking them both on the floor of this filthy hospital room. One thinking that the guy that she may love could die and the other wishing away her baby's pain.

Lorelai was standing shocked at the foot of Kevin's bed. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She couldn't believe that Brent had done this; that this was happening to her grandbaby.

A doctor came in unexpectedly and started checking the machines and writing things down. He hadn't noticed the sobbing girl on the floor or the stunned woman at the foot of the bed. Either that or none of the above fazed him whatsoever.

"How is he doctor?" Lo composed herself enough to stand up and go over to the doctor.

"Mr. Greeley has been beaten over 75 percent of his body. He has broken his left arm and nose and sustained a head trauma and a bullet wound in his left shoulder. We did surgery on his internal bleeding, nose, and his shoulder. Right now, he is stable, but in a comatose state. We have high hopes that he will wake up, but due to his injuries we're not 100 percent sure if he will," the doctor explained in a monotone voice with no emotion.

Lorelai and Rory stood shocked, mouths gaped open and hands trembling.

"Did the police find out who did this?" Lo asked.

This confused Lorelai and Rory seeing as Lo had told them it was Brent.

"No, but if you have any information, they are just down the hall," the doctor said and left.

"I'll be back," Lo said and left also.

"This is horrific. I want to kill Brent myself!" Rory exclaimed.

"I agree with you there," Lorelai agreed.

**Hallway**

"Excuse me, officers?" Lo called down the hall to the police officers all in a little group.

She jogged down to them with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Yes Miss?" an officer asked.

"Are you working on the Greeley case?" she asked breathily since Gilmores didn't run and she just had.

"Yes ma'am we are," the police officer answered.

"I think I might know who did it," Lo said.

"Who and why would they do this?" another one asked.

"Brent Granger and because Mr. Greeley is my boyfriend. You see, Mr. Granger is the father of my child, but left before she was born. Last night Brent stopped by and heard my daughter calling Mr. Greeley 'daddy' and must have flipped out," Lo was now in tears, "I brought this to him. I brought him all this pain and drama," she said more to herself then the officers.

"Ma'am, you don't worry your pretty little head. We'll find out who did this to Mr. Greeley, okay?" another officer consoled her.

"Sure, please, let me know if you hear anything," Lo took his pad and write down her cell number.

As she was walking back to Kevin's room her cell phone rang: it was Cori.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been Mariano!" her editor and manager screamed into the phone.

"Brent came back last night and then today he beat up Kevin and shot him because Stevie called Kevin 'daddy'," Lo explained with no emotion.

"Oh, wow," Cori said surprised, "well do you think you can have your next chapter in a month?"

"Yeah, of course," Lo said.

"Okay, call me if you need _anything_ dahling. Talk to ya' lata' doll," Cori said and hung up.

Lo sighed and finished the walk to Kevin's room. After calling everyone that needed to be called, including checking on Stevie, and telling Lorelai and Rory that they could leave, she pulled a chair up close to Kevin's bed and sat in it. She curled her legs up to her chest, put her arms around them, and laid her head on her knees, cell phone in one hand, just…waiting.

**1 Week Later…**

Lo had stayed at the hospital all week. She had gone home twice: once to get a shower and change of clothes and another to get her laptop and some decent coffee. Her family as well as his visited often. Kevin hadn't woken up yet, but the police had caught Brent trying to escape to Canada. He was being charged for assault, battering, and attempted murder. Lo had to testify against him and she was glad to do it.

She was sitting with her legs propped up on another chair and her laptop in her lap typing furiously when a nurse came in.

"Hey Lora, Hunnie, how ya' doin'?" the nurse asked.

"Getting a lot of writing done, actually. I was wondering if you new any tricks that tend to help wake comatose patients up" Lo inquired.

"Well, I heard that if you talk to them, make them believe that they need to be here, then their bodies realize it's time to get up," she answered with a shrug.

Lo smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Bonnie."

"Anytime doll," she said and scurried out of the room.

Lo closed her laptop and put it down on the bed side table next to Kevin's bed. She curled her knees up, grabbed his hand and interlaced it with her own.

She kissed it and started to speak, "Well, they say I should talk to you. I _have_ been talking to you, every night before I go to sleep, but you still haven't woken up. Stevie misses you. I miss you. I know it sounds totally ridiculous and silly, but I think I may love you. I know you can't say it back right now," she started to cry, "and that it's really soon to even think about saying it, but I feel this connection with you that I haven't had with anyone, not even Justin. I don't want to lose that, Kevin, I need you here with me, and Stevie needs you. You have to wake up," Lo was now crying freely and heavily.

"God, I am just like my mom and grandma: we always ramble. So, I guess I should tell you my life story. Maybe then you'll understand why I need you so damn much," Lo started, still holding his hand.

"Okay, so I was conceived when my mom first moved into her doom at Yale. My mom and dad had just gotten back from Stars Hollow after a visit and decided they needed to christen my mom's dorm. The christening resulted in me. My great-grandmother didn't approve at all of my parents, especially my mom, raising a kid at 19, so she tried to pay her maid to take me. The maid didn't accept the money, but she did take me because she thought it best for my parents and me. Her name was Lisa McCoy and she raised me until I was 16. She told me when I was 11 what happened with my parents and ever since then I hated Emily Gilmore, my great-grandmother."

"I decided when I was 11 that I wanted to follow in my mom's footsteps and go to Chilton, a private high school, and Yale. I applied to Chilton at the beginning of my junior year and got in. My second period class was English and my teacher's name was Mr. Mariano. Both of us realized who the other was and instantly reunited. I don't know if you know this or not, but my full name is Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano. My dad called my mom and she rushed over to her old high school to reunite with her daughter that was taken from her 16 years before."

"After meeting with Lisa, we decided that I would move in with my parents. Shortly after that, Lisa moved to Georgia and the last time I saw her was my high school graduation. We talk occasionally, but that's it. Right before I moved, I broke up with my boyfriend Tony of 6 months and started dating Justin. Two weeks after that, Tony died and I had to say something at his funeral. A few weeks after that, at a party that I brought some Chilton friends to, Justin and I broke up, deciding that we were better friends and we've been best friends ever since. That's why I'm his girl. I'm Mike's girl, too. Tabby Lex are their girls, too and they're our boys. It's just how it is."

"I lost my virginity on a hookup with one of my friends from Chilton. It was right for my first time though, that was who I was back then. I was crazy and wild and I liked to have fun. Back then, my best friends were Tabby, Justin, Lexis, Lou, Kat, Tara, Stacie, and Mike. Lou and Kat turned into bitches so we stopped being friends with them and all of my other friends just weren't close enough with me to stay in touch after high school."

"By the time I graduated I was valedictorian and had a steady boyfriend named Nick. Things simply didn't work out with him and after that I was single for awhile. I'm not going to lie; I had a lot of meaningless sex during that time. I even hooked up with Justin a few times out of boredom. Then I met Brent. I fell in love in a short amount of time and we made love many times which resulted in Stevie. Once again, I'm not going to lie, I loved Brent very much, until he turned into the biggest ass hole alive. I didn't tell anyone, but when I was around 2 months pregnant he came home drunk and started saying shit to me so I said shit back and he pushed me. I fell to the ground and told him to get the fuck out of my site. A month later he split."

"During all this shit I was writing my ass off and managed to publish 2 books and one with my mom. My last one, _Unloved and Pain Free_, was released just a year after Stevie was born. When Stevie was born my whole turned upside down; in that good kind of way. The instant I saw her I fell in love with her, she was my baby girl. Tabby, Justin, and I moved in together so that they could help me take care of Stevie and my family visited all the time. Speaking of family, my dad is my best friend, hands down. I don't know what I would do without him. My mom and grandma are right up there with him. We Gilmore girls stick together. My grandfather Luke, you haven't met him yet, is great. He's like a rock, he's always been there for me and he always will be. I really couldn't live without my family."

"Well, that pretty much sums up my life. The only people I didn't really talk about were Lexis, Mike, Tara, and Stacie, but we can talk about them when you wake up."

"I really need you to wake up Kevin. I can't do this anymore without you here. I know I sound totally corny and ridiculous, but I really do love you and need you, so much. Stevie needs you too, you're her dad now and you can't leave her. If you leave her you're just another Brent. Okay, so not a 'Brent', but she needs you. You just, you have to wake up."

Lo started to cry, put her head down on top of their hands that were interlaced, and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up 3 hours later and it was exactly 3:04 AM. She delicately, slowly put Kevin's hand back in place and then hastily grabbed her laptop and opened it. As soon as she had opened _Word_, she started to type furiously having a sudden burst of inspiration. After an hour and a half of typing, her fingers were numb, her head hurt, and her mind was tired. She grabbed Kevin's hand again and settled her head into her knees to fall asleep again.

"I love you," Lo whispered, kissed his hand, and was about to drift off to sleep when she felt pressure on her hand. Kevin was squeezing her hand.

Lo snapped her head up and looked on as Kevin slowly opened his eyes.

"I love you, too, Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano," he replied in a raspy voice due to not having used it for over a week.

"Oh my God," tears stung her eyes, "you're awake, you're really talking to me."

"I'm here," he ran his thumb over her knuckles; "I'm not leaving you ever again."

"Promise?" Lo asked quietly, biting her thumb nail.

"Promise," Kevin said with a small smile. Lo smiled back.

--

A/N: Okay, so that was a long ass chapter and I really hope you liked it. I wasn't even expecting to write the Kevin thing in there, it just mysteriously came out of my fingers and onto the keyboard! Anyway, my notifications aren't working and it's making me sad so review and make me happy again! Press the pretty little button!


	7. I Do

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 7: I Do**

Six months ago Kevin was attacked by Brent. The trial was 2 months after that and Brent was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to 15 years in prison. Rory and Kevin testified and both of their families came for _moral support_. They _really_ came because they wanted the **bastard** in jail. Four months after the incident Kevin proposed to Lo. Even though they hadn't been together for very long, they knew they would be together forever and that was all that mattered to them. Both of their families were skeptical to the impromptu nuptials, but accepted that they couldn't change the fact if they wanted to.

Today, they were to be married.

With Stevie as the flower girl, Davie as the ring bearer, Rory and Lorelai as the matrons of honor with Tabby, Lexis, Tara, and Stacie as bride's maids, and all of Kevin's groomsmen which included Justin and Mike, they were to be married. The Bridal March started and tears formed in her matron's eyes as she slowly made her way down the aisle on Jess' arm. As they reached the end of the aisle he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, then sat down in his place next to Luke.

Kevin's family had suggested a small wedding with few guests, but Lo heavily frowned upon the very idea of not inviting all of Stars Hollow and Woodbury. Seeing as it was _her_ day, the guest list was 1,500 people long. Star guests from Stars Hollow were Miss. Patty, Babette, Mory, Taylor, Andrew, Gypsy, and the Troubadour. Matter of fact, the Troubadour was playing the Bridal March. This was the way Lo always imagined her wedding. Woodbury's audience included all of the replicas of Stars Hollow's residence with different names. Kevin's side was much smaller, but that was okay. This was _her_ day.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," Jess stood and answered with a nod.

"Very well, do you, Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano, take one, Kevin Richard Greeley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Lo recited with tears in her eyes.

"And do you, Kevin Richard Greeley, take one, Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Kevin answered, looking at his angel with happy tears in both of their eyes.

"May I have the rings please?" the priest outstretched his old, rickety hand to the best man, Austin Greeley, Kevin's brother, "Lorelai, repeat after me," the priest said to Lo.

Lo nodded in understanding.

"With this ring I thee wed," the priest started.

"With this ring I thee wed," Lo said as she started to slide the wedding band onto Kevin's finger and tears spilled down her face.

"Promising all of my love."

"Promising all of my love," Lo recited.

"And faithfulness forevermore," the priest finished.

"And faithfulness forevermore," Lo said as she fully slid the ring on his finger.

"Kevin, repeat after me," the priest said as he handed Kevin Lo's ring, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Kevin repeated with a mile-wide grin.

"Promising all my love."

"Promising all my love."

"And faithfulness forevermore," the priest finished.

"And faithfulness forevermore," Kevin recited as he finished sliding the ring onto Lo's delicate finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the priest exclaimed as he closed his book, threw his free hand up in the air, and grinned.

Kevin pulled Lo to him as they met in a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, Kevin surprised Lo by picking her up and carrying her back down the aisle while they were showered with white rose petals.

The reception was going well and it was time for the speeches.

_Clang Clang_

"Could we have your attention please?" Rory asked through the microphone.

The room went silent.

"Thank you," Rory started, "My mother and I are supposed to be up here tonight to tell you how in love Lo and Kevin are and to wish them a happy life, but we're Gilmores and we don't play it like that!"

"We Gilmore girls stick together through thick and thin. Thus, we've seen Lo through the best times and the hardest times her life has ever seen. This woman has been through so much over the past 11 years that we ourselves are surprised to see how well she has held up," Lorelai said with tears.

"I missed 16 years of my baby girl's life because of my grandmother, but that didn't stop the unbreakable bond we gained the instant we were reunited," Rory stated.

"Lo has always been an independent, confident, self-sufficient person since we've known her. But under that outside cover, she's a fragile woman with emotions out the wazoo. To outsiders, she may seem stronger than an ox, but to her family, she's just the girl who tries to be strong for her little girl," Lorelai said. Out in the crowd, Lo, Tabby, and Lexis had tears in their eyes, knowing that all of this was true.

"Now, before we ruin every woman's make-up in this room, we have a surprise for you baby girl," Rory started, "Lisa, could you come up here?"

Lo gasped and looked to where the spot light was being pointed, Lisa McCoy was making her way to the stage. Once she reached the microphone, Rory and Lorelai made their way back to their seats.

"Hey Lo! Babe, you're married!" Lisa started with tears in her eyes, "My little girl that was in diapers yesterday is _married_. I am so sorry that you had to go through so much pain as you grew up and I know I contributed to some of it. I never meant to give you or the Gilmore family pain, I was trying to protect you," Lisa was officially in tears, "I love you so much, babe, I hope you never forget me."

Lo let go of Kevin's hand and ran up to the stage. She ran up the stairs and over to Lisa to give her a big hug, "I could never forget you, Lisa," Lo whispered.

The crowd erupted in 'awww-s' and applaud. As the claps died down, Austin made his way to the stage.

"Okay, so, I'm pretty sure I can't top that," the crowd laughed, "but I can tell you that I have never seen my brother so happy. He's had other girlfriends and he's loved other people, but he's never loved anyone the way he loves Lo," the crowd 'aww-ed', "Now, the first night we was with Lo didn't go so hot, nor did the day following that, but Kevin didn't care. All he had to do was look at little Stevie or into Lo's eyes and he knew that this is where he was supposed to be. I wish you guys love and happiness for your life together! Love to you!" Austin finished and walked off the stage. The crowd clapped and Austin went back to his seat.

Jess rose from his seat and went up on stage to the microphone.

"Hey everybody, I'm Lo's dad, as most of you know. As soon as Lo and I reunited we became close. And I know that not many father-daughter relationships come close to the level we've reached. Almost instantly, we became best friends. That's just how Gilmore/Mariano families work," Jess smirked, "I missed 16 years of my best friend's life and it still hurts me everyday that I wasn't there for her first steps, or first word, or first boyfriend, but I've learned to live with that and make the most out of the time I do have with her. I know Lo loves Kevin and I knew that the night she came back from her first date with him and looked at him and let her baby girl call him 'daddy'. She's never done that with any other man that she's been involved with, not even Justin. Who's Justin you ask? Justin is part of our family. It's not my place to describe the importance of our dear Justin Glade, so that concludes my speech. I love you Lo, hope your life with Kevin is wonderful!" Jess finished and walked off the stage. He walked back to his seat which was next to Lo and gave her a hug, "Love you, babe," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you, too daddy," Lo said and it touched his heart every time she called him 'daddy' because that's when he knew that she never blamed him for what happened.

The rest of the reception went smoothly and soon enough Kevin and Lo were on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

They were on the plane that would take them to California so that they could catch another plane to Hawaii. She was sleepy and he was reading a book. She had her head rested comfortably on his shoulder and both of her arms hugging his right arm. He held the book in his left hand and let both of her delicate hands play with his right. They sat in silence sans the low mumblings of the people surrounding them.

"I love you," Lo whispered, looking at their entwined hands.

"I love you, too," Kevin replied just as quietly, tearing his eyes form his book to look down at her. She sifted her head to look up at him and smile. He smiled back, and then turned back to his book.

"Read to me?" Lo asked. Lo had obtained her parents love for reading.

"Sure," Kevin answered.

"_If people bring so much courage to this world the world has to kill them to break them, so of course it kills them_," Kevin started.

"Hemingway?" Lo whined. She had also obtained her hatred for Hemingway from her mother.

"Yes," Kevin said and continued, "_The world breaks every one and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But those that will not break it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially. If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too but there will be no special hurry_," Kevin finished the paragraph and was about to continue when Lo interrupted.

"Wow," Lo said.

"What?" Kevin questioned.

"Nothing, it's just I never really listened to what he was trying to say. Maybe Hemingway isn't that bad," Lo smiled and settled into Kevin's arm.

Kevin smiled and continued reading.

Finally, they arrived in Hawaii and headed straight for the hotel, exhausted from the plane rides. They threw their bags on the ground near the dressers and collapsed on the bed.

They hadn't had sex yet.

Lo snuggled into Kevin's chest and drifted off into a deep sleep. Kevin followed moments later and when they awoke it was time for breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Lo asked from the bathroom where she was applying make-up to go down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Hmm," Kevin said as he came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She stopped applying her mascara and leaned back into the embrace.

"I was thinking we could stay in today," Kevin suggested as he kissed the back of her neck.

Lo smiled while biting her lip, "Oh yeah?"

Kevin smirked and kissed the side of her neck, "Yeah," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Lo said simply and finished doing her make-up. He smirked and left the bathroom.

They went down to the dining room for the _continental breakfast_ sharing secret smiles and looks during the whole sitting. They played footsy under the table like teenagers and held hands when they could. They both decided that this being in love thing was good, very good.

They giddily made their way back up to their room, holding hands and kissing every once in awhile until they finally reached room 3B. They stumbled into their room both giggling as they did so. They fell ungracefully onto their bed and looked into each others eyes. This was where they were supposed to be.

Their eyes made a decision and they both simultaneously leaned in for the first kiss of many.

--

**Back in Stars Hollow**

Tabby and Justin were visiting the Hollow since Stevie was staying there while Lo and Kevin were gone. Tabby, Lorelai, Rory, and Stevie were shopping so that they could spoil little Stevie while Justin and Jess were just hanging out around the diner.

"Nice speech at the reception," Justin commented as they were cleaning tables. The diner was in a lull so the only customer was, of course, Kirk.

"Well, it was true," Jess shrugged his shoulders and continued to wipe down the counter.

"Yeah, now everyone's probably wondering what the hell I have to do with any of this," Justin said.

"Only Kevin's family. Everyone else knew what I was talking about," Jess reasoned.

"Well, I hope they don't think I'm going to like try and take Lo or something," Justin said.

"I doubt it. I don't think that I implied that you were going to do that. I simply stated that you were very important, which you are," Jess reiterated.

"I know, I just hope Kevin knows that," Justin said concernedly.

"I'm sure he does," Jess stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

They continued in silence until Jess broke it again.

"I want to thank you for taking care of her," he said without looking up.

"I didn't have a choice, it was what I was supposed to do," Justin said quietly.

"Well, thanks," Jess reiterated.

"No problem," Justin smiled and they continued to do little things around the diner.

**Hartford Mall**

"So where's Lex?" Rory asked curiously as she held a sleeping Stevie on her hip while walking around the upper level of the mall.

"Mike's driving her here and then he and Davie are going to the Diner with the rest of the boys.

"Tabs!" Lexis called from the elevator that she was exiting.

"Hey Lex!" Tabby exclaimed and ran up to her to hug her.

"Hey Lorelai, Rory, Steves," Lex said, seeing as Stevie had awoken when Lexis screamed Tabby's name.

"Davie?" Stevie said sleepily.

"No, Davie's at the Diner sweets," Lexis cooed at a very sleepy Stevie.

"Otay," Stevie said and fell back asleep on Rory's shoulder.

"She's so cute," Tabby gushed.

"She _is_ a Gilmore girl," Lorelai said logically.

"True," Rory agreed.

"I wonder what Lo and Kevin are doing right now," Lexis pondered, completely changing the subject.

"Ew, I don't," Lorelai said.

"Aw, gross mom!" Rory made a disgusted face and tried to shake the image of her baby having sex.

Tabby and Lexis simply laughed as they followed the mother-daughter duo through the mall while Lorelai mercilessly teased Rory.

--

**Hawaii, Hotel Room 3B**

The Passion was blinding, the Lust was driving, the Sweat was appearing, the Tears were spilling, and the Love was overflowing. Quick, exasperated 'I love you-s' were exchanged as they cried out at the same time and collapsed as a heap together on the bed.

Sweat.

Tears.

Passion.

Lust.

Love.

They had finally _made love_.

--

A/N: Okay, so I wrote this chapter in a different style than usual. Do you like it? Totally hate it? Want me to use it more often or never use it again? I liked the way it ended. I actually liked how this turned out, but I want your feedback. You _are_ the ones reading the story! Oh yeah, what should Lo's name be now? We have to fit Greeley in there now and oh my gosh please don't murder me for using Hemingway! My paper on _A Farewell to Arms _was sitting around and it had that quote on it. Anyway, press the pretty little button!


	8. Epilogue: Loved and Done Searching

**A/N:** Sadly, I think this will be the last chapter. I'm not sure quite sure yet, but I like how this is ending up. The only thing that bothers _me_ is how AU it is, but you are the readers, so tell me what you think. I'll let you know at the bottom whether or not this is the last chapter. About Lo and Stevie's names…I'm just going to add on Greeley, they are going to be some long ass names but that's okay! Flashbacks are _italicized_.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Epilogue: Loved and Done Searching**

"_BABY GIRL!" Lo exclaimed as she entered her old apartment._

"_MOMMY!" Stevie squealed as she ran to the front door of her old apartment and into Lo's open arms._

"_Oh, I missed you so much!" Lo gushed._

"_I miss you too mommy," Stevie said, "Daddy?"_

"_Right here, baby," Kevin smiled and kneeled down so that Stevie could run into his arms from her mother's._

"_DADDY!" Stevie ran into his arms and he proceeded to lift her up with him, "I miss you," she whispered into his neck._

"_I missed you too babe," Kevin whispered back._

"_Never leave," Stevie whispered again, but Lo could also hear it. Stevie was tired and falling asleep in Kevin's arms. It was, after all, 9 o'clock._

"_Never," Kevin and Lo said back and Stevie was out like a light._

--

**2 Years Later…**

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, it's the first day of school!" 4-year-old Stephanie Leigh Gilmore-Mariano Greeley yelled as she jumped on her parents' bed at 5:30 AM…2 and a half hours too early.

"Baby, we still have over 2 hours to sleep," Lo tried to explain to the overexcited 4-year-old.

"NO! Get up _now_!" Stevie insisted.

"Babe, come on, we don't need to get up for awhile, just go back to sleep," Kevin tried to persuade her.

"Nope, _now_!" Stevie started to jump up and down on the bed.

"Fine," Kevin grumbled and got out of bed. He grabbed Stevie and threw her over his shoulder.

"Thanks babe," Lo smiled with her eyes closed up at Kevin, "Wake me up at 8."

"Okay," Kevin said and started walking out of the bedroom with a giggling Stevie over his shoulder.

"_My man_," Lo sighed into her pillow wistfully.

"Okay Steves, what do you want for breakfast?" Kevin asked as he sat Stevie down on a barstool at a bar that separated the dining room from the kitchen.

"Hmmm…PANCAKES!" Stevie's eyes lit up and she smiled a mile wide as she exclaimed this from her seat.

Kevin chuckled, "Okay," then went to find the pancake batter and start some coffee.

**2 Hours Later…**

"Coffee," Lo grumbled as she stumbled from the hall to the main room.

"Kitchen," Stevie and Kevin answered without glancing at her. They were always up before her; they were used to this.

"Mmm," Lo moaned and made her unsteady way to the kitchen.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, black, and immediately perked up as she took a gulp.

"So, it's your first day of school today, how do you feel about that babe?" Lo asked excitedly as she plopped down on the couch next to Stevie.

Stevie's smile reached her eyes, "I am sooooooo excited!" Stevie gushed excitedly and started to bounce in her seat.

"How many cups?" she directed to Kevin.

Kevin held up 2 fingers.

"That's ma' girl," Lo said proudly while hugging Stevie.

"I told ya' she would be proud," Stevie stuck her tongue out at Kevin.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin said.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we'll take you okay, babe?" Lo interrupted their little argument.

"Otay mommy," Stevie said cheerily and turned back to the TV. She was already dressed in a little pink and yellow plaid sun dress and white sandals.

Lo went into her room and brushed out her hair then proceeded to do her make-up and such. She got dressed in a pair of black pin-striped pants and maroon camisole under a black ¾ length sleeve button-up suit jacket. The jacket ended just above her hips and she buttoned the middle button. She put her hair up in a neat business bun and slipped on low-heeled black shoes. She walked out to the living room where Kevin was ready to walk out the door and helping Stevie get her backpack on.

**Central Manhattan Elementary School**

Stevie ran up to a lady in her mid-thirties with auburn hair to her shoulders, "Hi, I'm Stephanie Leigh Gilmore-Mariano Greeley, but you can call me Stevie," Stevie said quickly, smiling up at the woman.

"Wow, what a name," the woman said, surprised.

"Mommy says that I'll always be a Gilmore-Mariano girl and Great-Gran, Gran, Mom, and I will always be Gilmore girls," Stevie explained.

"I see," she said and looked at a blushing Lo, "I'm Mrs. Drake," the woman smiled and extended her hand to Lo and Kevin.

Lo reached out and shook her hand, "I'm Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore-Mariano Greeley, you can call me Lo," Lo mimicked her daughter.

"I'm Kevin Richard Greeley, you can cal me Kevin," Kevin extended his hand.

"Ah, a much easier name," Mrs. Drake commented.

"Yeah, we Gilmore girls like to be complicated," Lo smiled and watched as Stevie hugged her and Kevin quickly then ran off with the other kids.

"She'll be fine," Mrs. Drake assured.

"Oh, I know," Lo smiled and put her arm through Kevin's, "We'll be back to pick her up."

"Bye Mrs. Drake," Kevin called as they left the building.

"_My baby's growing up_," Lo whispered.

"We did good," Kevin said just as quietly.

--

**10 Years Later…**

They leant in simultaneously and ever-so-lightly brushed their lips together.

She leaned back and blushed slightly, much like her mother and grandmother.

He leaned back and smirked much like his father, uncle, and her grandfather.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," she said quietly, but with excitement.

They leaned in again and deepened the kiss a bit. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Their families would be excited…and proud.

--

**4 Years Later…**

"Stephanie Leigh Gilmore-Mariano Greeley," she walked up onto the stage and to the headmaster to accept her diploma holder.

"Thank you Headmaster Latgis," she smiled and walked to edge of the stage where she looked out into the crowd at her aging great-grandparents, grandparents, parents, boyfriend, and numerous aunts and uncles. She made funny faces with her mom, grandma, great-grandma, and aunts, then exited the stage.

"I present to you the Lower East Side Preparatory High School class of 2023!" the headmaster said through the microphone and the graduates through their hats in the air.

She caught her hat and ran to find her family. She found her boyfriend and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you babe!" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around. She clung to his neck and let him spin her while she grinned.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," he set her down, kissed her on her nose, forehead, cheeks, chin, and then finally gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Yale," they said together, touching their foreheads together as the rest of her family came over including his mother, father, and little sister Karen.

"Told you they were going to get married," the boy's mother bragged.

"We said it, too," the girl's mother piped in.

"Well they are," their aunt conceded, "and that's all that matters.

The three 43-year-old best friends gazed at the two young adults in love while two older women gabbed about how old they were getting, one being 78 and the other 62.

The men were off in their own group discussing the insurance on the building.

--

**4 Years Later…**

"Do you, Stephanie Leigh Gilmore-Mariano Greeley, take this man, David Michael McKinney to be your lawfully wedded husband…," the priest started.

The rest of the ceremony continued accordingly. The only drama was that someone _cough_ Lorelai _cough_ spiked the punch. Oh and they got a call that Christopher, Sherri, and Georgia Hayden's plane crashed and they didn't survive. Rory and Lorelai were upset, but were determined to make the most of the party. Chris had never been there, ever, during their lives anyway.

"Could we have the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance," the DJ said over the speaker.

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
My first love  
You're every breath I take  
You're every step I make_

"I love you," Stevie whispered in Davie's ear as she laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

_And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes  
You'll always be  
My endless love_

"I love you, too," Davie whispered back and pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms_

"Always?" Stevie looked up into his eyes and asked.

"And forever," Davie smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

The song ended and the DJ spoke again, "Could we have the maid of honor and best man to the dance floor please?"

Oliver Richards and Anna Malice made their way to the dance floor to join Stevie and Davie. A few minutes into the next song the DJ requested that any other couples that would like to join to make their way to the dance floor.

Lo and Kevin, Tabby and Justin (not together, but still single), Lexis and Mike, Tara and Josh, Stacie and Brendan, Rory and Jess, and Lorelai and Luke made their way to the dance floor followed by many other couples.

"We're married," Stevie gushed.

"We are," Davie confirmed.

--

**8 Years Later…**

"Sadly, we are here to announce that our beloved author, Lora Mariano," she had kept the name for her books, "will be leaving the literary world," Lucy Dunfield, age 55 and still on her own talk show reported to her crowd.

The crowd moaned in dissatisfaction and Lo looked sad.

"So Lora, what are the reasons for your departure?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm 55, my grandmother is 90 and she's having some health problems right now that I need to be there for. I have written 20 books for you to enjoy, I've done my part, but I will not be gone forever. I plan to give writing classes of some sort down at my alma mater, Yale University, in their night program," Lo assured and explained.

"Well, that's good. We're sorry to hear about your grandmother though. The audience is dying to hear how your daughter is doing," Lucy looked riveted in her seat.

"Well, she's happily married with 2 kids, Stephanie Lynn McKinney, Lynn for short, and Jacob David McKinney, Jake for short and she runs my grandmother's inn since she is now unable to," Lo answered happily, looking out into the crowd to find most of her family their.

"And your parents?" Lucy questioned.

"Still married, my dad still teaches, but has also taken over the position of headmaster at Chilton Prep and my mom still works at her newspaper, but she now owns it instead of being the editor-in-chief. They're retiring soon, though," Lo answered.

"Seems like your family is doing great," Lucy smiled a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I guess my life turned out pretty good," Lo looked out at the crowd again and smiled at her daughter, grandchildren, son-in-law, best friends, husband, and her mother. The others couldn't make it for various reasons, but she knew they were watching.

"And you'll find out more New York, when we come back," Lucy said cheerily.

Lo and Lucy put on genuine smiles for the camera; both women thinking about how far they had gone. Just 23 years ago they had been on this same stage talking about the beginning of Lo's career and were now talking about the end of it with a bittersweet feeling of life fulfillment that they didn't know would come to them.

There was no more searching.

She was loved.

--

A/N: This story has finally come to a close. Thanks so much for sticking with me through all of it! I hope you like how this turned out because I did! Press the pretty little button and tell me what you think!

The song that I used was _Endless Love_ by Diana Ross.

**Personal Thank You-s:**

**Literati and naley forever**- As usual, the first to review. Thank you once again for the support, suggestions, and general reviews!

**RBDFAN**- Well, what can I say? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! It really makes me happy to have such faithful reviewers.

**Curley-Q**- Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! Knowing I'll always have you and RBDFAN to review is very comforting.

**7thgirlgal**- OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much for making me feel so special! I am so happy that I could do that for you with my writing! If you ever need to talk just PM me and I'll listen!

**hollowgirl22**- Ahh, definitely one of my favorite reviewers! I love that you love my stories so much! Thanks so much for always reviewing!

**Ghostwriter**- Short and to the point…just how I like them! Thanks a bunch!

**Also Thanks to the Following:**

**AceJournalist, Vartan-Lover, gilmorejunkie1230, and SmilesAreAllINeed** for reviewing when they did!


End file.
